Wishes Granted
Current and former KNP&P rangers have provided the following information and photos from the Wish List wiki page: 'Bear Information & Photos:' '24 BB (aka Bald Butt):' Cam viewer's wish: (Birgitt's 2018.03.01 request) "A few of us have been looking, without much success, for videos and photos of bear 24 BB. Alas, there is very little out there. Since he was the most dominant boar at Brooks for nearly a decade and is probably the father or grandfather of a number of bears, I was wondering if you might have in your archives a few photos of him that you could post for us. We would be very appreciative!" 2018.04.06 17:09: 'Ranger Anela posted the following comment with photos of 24 BB from 2006 , 2007 and 2009 : BB 24 PIC 2006.07.06 2007.06.30 & 2009.06.22 RANGER ANELA POSTED 2018.04.06 w COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Anela's April 6, 2018 17:09 comment with photos of 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) BB 24 PIC 2006.07.06 NPS PHOTO RANELA POSTED 2018.04.06.jpg|24 BB (aka Bald Butt) July 6, 2006 Ranger Anela posted April 8, 2018 17:09 BB 24 PIC 2006.07.06 NPS PHOTO RANELA POSTED 2018.04.06 TOP ONLY.JPG|24 BB (aka Bald Butt) July 6, 2006 Ranger Anela posted April 8, 2018 17:09 ~ top only BB 24 PIC 2006.07.06 NPS PHOTO RANELA POSTED 2018.04.06 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|24 BB (aka Bald Butt) July 6, 2006 Ranger Anela posted April 8, 2018 17:09 ~ bottom only BB 24 PIC 2007.06.30 NPS PHOTO RANELA POSTED 2018.04.06.jpg|24 BB (aka Bald Butt) June 30, 2007 Ranger Anela posted April 8, 2018 17:09 BB 24 PIC 2009.06.22 NPS PHOTO RANELA POSTED 2018.04.06.jpg|24 BB (aka Bald Butt) June 22, 2009 Ranger Anela posted April 8, 2018 17:09 '410: Cam viewer's wish: Cam viewers wanted to know if photos of 410's 2004 litter of 3 spring cubs or her 2005 yearlings were available. 2017.11.27 17:06: Ranger Anela posted the follow comment with photos of 410 with the 2004 spring cubs and with the 2005 yearlings: 2017.11.27 17.06 RANGER ANELA COMMENT w 410 PICS 2004 w 3 SPRING CUBS & 2005 w 3 YEARLINGS.JPG|Ranger Anela's 11/27/2017 17:06 comment 2017.11.27 17.06 410 PICS 2004.xx.xx w 3 SPRING CUBS PIC ONLY RANELA.jpg|410 (top) & 410 with spring cubs 2004 NPS photos Ranger Anela posted 11/27/2017 17:06 2017.11.27 17.06 410 PICS 2005.06.22 w 3 YEARLINGS RANELA.jpg|410 (top) and 410's 3 yearlings (bottom) 06/22/2005 NPS photos Ranger Anela posted 11/27/2017 17:06 'Other Information Requested:' 'What are these growths on some of the bear's eyes:'Edit We have noticed strange growths on some of the bear's eyes. Is it possible to check with Ranger Michael Saxton, Ranger Leslie or other rangers to see if they know what they could be: 409 Beadnose and 435 Holly are some examples: 409 Beadnose 09/2017 by MollyGeeTX & 435 Holly 09/17/2017 by MollyGeeTX 409 BEADNOSE PIC 2017.07.06 MOLLYGEETX SHOWS GROWTHS ON EYES.jpg|409 Beadnose September 2017 by Molly Gee TX HOLLY 435 PIC 2017.09.17 MOLLYGEETX SHOWS GROWTHS ON 435s EYES POSTED 2017.11.15.jpg|435 Holly September 17, 2017 by Molly Gee TX Truman Everts captured this June 30, 2019 photo of a cub with similar inflamation / swelling (growths) on its eyelids. On August 30, 2019, Truman asked Mike Fitz about this and Mike Fitz replied .: Mike Fitz' reply : "Hi Truman. I've noticed the swellings around Beadnose's eyelids too. I'm not sure what it might be other than scars and swellings caused by biting insects. A bear's eyelids seem to be quite vulnerable to insect bites. I once watched 409 and 634 copulating near the falls platform and through my binoculars I could see their eyes swarmed by black flies while they were preoccupied. Sometimes the skin on moose can be eaten nearly raw by flies in summer as explained in this article . I've never seen anything like that on bears though. Perhaps bears are just better at keeping flies off. No matter what, they must have a very high tolerance for biting insects." Please request Truman Evert's permission prior to using his photos! '' BEADNOSE 409 INFO 2019.08.30 GROWTHS AROUND EYES TRUMAN EVERTS 2019.08.30 QUESTION TO MIKE FITZ.JPG BEADNOSE 409 INFO 2019.08.30 GROWTHS AROUND EYES TRUMAN EVERTS 2019.08.30 QUESTION TO MIKE FITZ 2019.06.30 CUB PIC ONLY.jpg BEADNOSE 409 INFO 2019.08.30 GROWTHS AROUND EYES MIKE FITZ REPLY TO TRUMAN EVERTS.JPG ''